<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hawaii by macye71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023635">Hawaii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macye71/pseuds/macye71'>macye71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series, high school musical the musical the series, hsmtmts - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macye71/pseuds/macye71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky, Nini, EJ, Gina, Big Red, and Ashlyn take a trip to Hawaii. Jealousy, new romance, a hospital trip, and competition... what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, EJ Caswell/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hawaii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time ever writing fan fiction! I hope you guys enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HAWAII</strong>
</p><p>    Nini startled awake to the sound of her front door slamming shut. She checked her phone for the time. Eight o’clock. Her Moms had been going running lately and the sound of the front door or garage had woken her up every morning. So much for sleep during summer break. Something on her phone caught her eye and she looked again, 10 missed calls from -</p><p>    “Good morning!”<br/>     Nini screamed as her bedroom door flew open. She fell back on her pillows, covering her face with her arms. “You scared the crap out of me, Ricky.”<br/>    “You weren’t answering your phone.” Ricky plopped down on the bed next to her.<br/>    “What are you doing up so early?” Nini yawned. She needed to wash her face to feel more awake. She started to slide out of bed but Ricky grabbed her arm and leaned in for a kiss. Now she was awake.<br/>    “Good morning.” Nini offered him a smile.<br/>    “Sorry for breaking in to your room.”<br/>    “Why did you break into my room? And again, what are you doing up so early?”<br/>    “Big Red woke me up with big news.”<br/>    “Big news?” Nini propped herself up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand.<br/>    “You know how EJ is going on vacation with his parents next week?” Ricky asked.<br/>    “Yes.”<br/>    “His parents invited Ashlyn, who invited Gina and Big Red, Big Red invited me and now I’m inviting you.”<br/>    “Really?” Nini sat straight up. “A vacation sounds fun! Where are we going?”<br/>    A mischievous smile spread across Ricky’s face. “Guess.”<br/>    “Oh no, I don’t like this game. Um... Disney Land?”<br/>    “Better than Disney Land.” Ricky bit his lip.<br/>    “Disney World?”<br/>    “No, think harder.” He started tapping his fingers on his leg. He looked like he was about to burst.<br/>    “Hmm...” Nini was just stringing him along now. “Can you give me a hint?”<br/>    “Hawaii!” Ricky threw his hands out. “We’re going to Hawaii!”<br/>    Nini’s mouth fell open. “What?” That was only her dream vacation. No big deal. “We’re going to Hawaii together?!”<br/>    “One week from today.” Ricky nodded proudly.<br/>    Nini threw herself into her boyfriend’s arms. Talk about a dream come true. The vacation sounded amazing also.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hawaii Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">HAWAII DAY 1</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>    The day had finally arrived! The week leading up to their vacation was spent shopping, packing, planning, and anticipating their trip.<br/>    Ricky, Nini, EJ, Gina, Big Red, and Ashlyn were sitting at the gate waiting to board their flight to Maui.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“My mom is calling, guys.” EJ announced. “Hey Mom, you’re on speaker!”<br/></span>    “Hi, honey. Hi, everyone!” The group greeted Mrs. Caswell.<br/>   “You know how your Dad and I were going to take a separate flight to Maui this morning?” Mr. and Mrs. Caswell were flying in from New York, coming straight from a business trip.<br/>    “Yeah, why?” EJ asked.<br/>    “Well our flight got cancelled because of some maintenance issues on the plane.”<br/>   “You guys can probably just get last minute tickets on the next flight there,” he suggested.<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">     <br/></span>   “Yeah, about that, we decided not to go to Maui.”<br/></span>    “What? Why?” Everyone was looking around. “Who’s going to come with us?”<br/>   “You guys should go have fun together! You don’t need us babysitting you all weekend. We booked a flight to Paris for the weekend instead.”<br/>   “Mom aren’t you worried we’re going to get into like, trouble or something?” EJ scrunched up his nose.<br/>    Mrs. Caswell hesitated. “Honey, aren’t you with a bunch of theater kids?”<br/>    The group couldn’t help but to laugh. She had a point.<br/>    “Fair enough. Have fun in Paris. Love you, Mom.”<br/>    “Love you, EJ. Have fun everyone!”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Are we actually about to go to Hawaii without chaperones?” Ashlyn fiddled with her water bottle.<br/></span>    “I’m 18.” EJ replied. “I am the chaperone.”<br/>    “That’s reassuring.” Ashlyn said sarcastically.<br/>    “We’re all almost adults,” Ricky piped in. “We’ll be fine.”<br/>     “I am an adult.” EJ reminded them.<br/>     “Right, EJ. You’re an adult.” Ricky clapped him on the back.</p><p class="p3"><br/>    “Are you sure this is safe?” Nini turned to Ricky. “I don’t think my Moms would like this.<br/><span class="s2">“Of course it’s safe, EJ is an adult.” He chuckled.<br/></span>    “Ricky, I’m serious.”<br/>     He lowered his voice to talk to her. “We’ll be safe, babes. We’re in a big group.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’ll be together the whole time. Safety in numbers.” Gina added. “It’s a boujee vacation spot. Nothing bad ever happens at those places.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Actually, I watched an episode of Dateline-“<br/></span>     Ricky kicked Big Red in the shin.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You’re right.” Nini agreed. “It’s just a few days. It’ll be fun.” She smiled and decided to forget about her worries. What could beat a vacation in Hawaii with her boyfriend and best friends? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.<br/></span>    “That’s the spirit!” Ricky put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.<br/>    “Wait, what happened in that episode of Dateline?”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a long flight they finally arrived at Four Seasons Resort in Maui. Palm trees, rolling green hills and a beautiful ocean surrounded them. The air was a perfect mixture of saltiness and heat. EJ checked in at the front desk and an employee named Max walked them to their rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Enjoy your stay.” Max gestured to three doors. The boys’ room, the girls’ room, and the room that was supposed to be for Mr. and Mrs. Caswell. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“So I assume Ricky and Nini are staying in my parents room?” EJ handed the key to Ricky with a smirk on his face.<br/></span>     Ricky grabbed for the key but Nini stopped him.<br/>    “No, that’s okay. We’ll stay in separate rooms. We don’t want to seem like we’re ditching you guys.”<br/>     Ricky slowly retracted his hand from the key EJ was holding. “Yep.” He cleared just throat. “We’ll uh, we’ll do that babe.”<br/>     When Nini wasn’t looking Ricky grabbed the key anyways and slid it in his back pocket. “Just Incase.” He whispered to EJ.<br/>    <br/>    “I don’t know about you guys, but I really need to take a shower. Too much recycled air on the plane.” EJ shuddered.<br/>    “Definitely need a shower.” Gina agreed.<br/>    “Let’s all clean up and meet in our room in an hour.” Ashlyn told the group.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’ll see you soon.” Nini put her arm around Ricky’s side and gave him a quick hug.<br/></span>    He grabbed her in both of his arms and whispered in her ear, “We could just have our own room and keep seeing each other.”<br/>    “It might make everyone feel awkward. Don’t you think?”<br/>    “All I’m thinking about is me and you.” He poked her side and made her laugh.<br/>    “See you in an hour.” She poked him back and ran into the girls’ room before he could get revenge.   </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By the time the group sat down for dinner it was 7 o’clock so they decided to eat and have an early night. Their first dinner in Hawaii was at the resort’s buffet. Everyone brought a heaping plate back to the table except for Big Red. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Are you only eating chicken wings? With no sauce?” Gina cocked her head to the side when she saw Big Red’s dinner. “And you’re... peeling the skin off?”<br/></span>    “The skin doesn’t sit well with me,” Big Red grumbled.<br/>   “He’s allergic to- well, it’s easier to list what he’s not allergic to,” Ricky explained to Gina.<br/>   “What do you usually eat?” Gina asked Big Red.<br/>   “My mom learned how to make everything I like in vegan form. So, basically alternatives to everything, and vegetables. But not fruit, I’m allergic to that too. Chicken is also the only meat I can eat. Kind of... this will be in the toilet in an hour.”<br/>     Everyone grimaced and pushed back their plates.<br/>   “Because I’ll throw it up! Not-“<br/>   “We got it, buddy.” EJ gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Just enjoy your chicken.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Nini found herself texting Ricky just minutes after she was in her hotel room. The exhaustion from being awake early and traveling all day must have been getting to her.<br/></span>    At 11 o’clock Gina and Ashlyn were fast asleep, but Nini was tossing and turning. She locked herself in the bathroom so she wouldn’t wake up the others while she called Ricky.   <br/>      “Hey, babe.” Ricky picked up after the first ring. “You good? I thought you were going to sleep?” EJ and Big Red were yelling and laughing in the background. She heard them fade away after a few seconds.<br/>   “Sorry, I had to lock myself in the bathroom. Everyone’s playing video games.”<br/>    “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”<br/>     “Are you okay?”<br/>     “My pillows are uncomfortable.” Nini lied.<br/>     “Do you want me to call the front desk to get you new ones?”<br/>     “No,” she sighed. “That was a lie. Honestly, I want-“.   <br/><span class="s2">    “Meet you there in 5.” She could hear Ricky’s smile over the phone before he hung up. She zipped up her luggage and carry-on bag and quietly slipped out of the room.</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Ricky opened up the door when she knocked and greeted her with a hug. <br/></span>    “Are you sure everyone won’t think it’s weird if we stay in this room?”<br/>    “Stop worrying.” Ricky grabbed her bags and set them by the closet. “You’re on vacation.”<br/>    “I know, I know. You’re right. Relaxation starts now.” Nini plopped down on the bed. She had a perfect view of the beach from here. Part of her wanted to go for a night swim, but she wasn’t sure she had the energy. She decided to enjoy the first sleepover she’d ever had with Ricky.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Want to rent a movie?”<br/></span>    “Sure, baby.” Ricky joined her on the bed. They got under the blankets, and Nini got under Ricky’s arm, cuddling into his side. Before they even reached for the remote they both fell asleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hawaii Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">HAWAII DAY 2</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Nini woke up to a knock at the door. She jumped up and looked around, slightly confused and still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and saw Ricky carrying a tray of food over to her. A huge grin spread across his face when he saw her.<br/></span>   “Good morning.” He put the tray down at the end of the bed and sat next to her. He reached up and smoothed her hair down. “Bed head.”<br/>   Nini groaned and raked her fingers through her hair. “That’s embarrassing.”<br/>   “It’s cute.” Ricky laughed. “I ordered us room service for breakfast.”<br/>    Nini gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They coordinated their plans over the group text while eating breakfast. The first part of their day would consist of paddle board lessons followed by lunch with an ocean view. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When the group got to the beach they found some pool chairs to leave their bags on while they were in the water. Everyone suddenly realized they needed to take off the clothes covering their bathing suits. They all looked at each other awkwardly. Nini and Ricky had been swimming together before, but it had been well over a year since then. Nini felt like she was getting naked not only in front of Ricky for the first time, but also all of her friends. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">EJ shrugged and ripped off his shirt. “Let’s go, guys.”<br/></span>   Just as Nini built up a little confidence, Gina slipped off her shorts and tank top to reveal a black bikini and her fit, dancers body.<br/>   Nini really didn’t want to lose her clothes now, but she didn’t want to draw attention to herself by staying dressed. She quickly took off her shorts and shirt, and covered as much of her body  with her arms as she could. She was in a one piece that she suddenly felt looked like an eight-year-old girls bathing suit. </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Wow, someone’s been working out.” Gina raised her eyebrow at Ricky after he slipped his shirt off. <br/></span>     Nini felt herself tense up.<br/>    “EJ can’t be the only one with muscles,” Ricky joked.<br/>     Nini moved closer to Ricky and he immediately wrapped his arms around her as she clung to his side.<br/>    “We’ll meet you guys down there in a few minutes.” Ricky said to everyone.<br/>    “Don’t take too long. You’re going to miss EJ falling on his face,” Gina laughed.<br/>   “I bet you fall before I do.” EJ challenged her.<br/>    Gina put on her game face. “Winner picks what the loser eats for lunch.”<br/>    EJ stuck just hand out for Gina to shake. “Bet on it.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“What’s wrong?” Ricky turned to face his girlfriend.<br/></span>   “What? Nothing.” Nini lied.<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">    <br/></span>   “Talk to me.” Ricky wasn’t buying it.<br/></span>    She was comparing herself to Gina in a bathing suit. She knew she shouldn’t fall into the comparison trap, but sometimes it was so hard not to. Not to mention Gina was checking out her boyfriend and she didn’t appreciate that.<br/>   “It’s not important.”<br/>   “If it’s bothering you it is.” Ricky took a seat and waited for her to speak.<br/>   “I just-“ she wasn’t sure what to say. “I feel weird because- well, G...” her words trailed off as she looked at down at everyone having fun in the water. Ricky didn’t need to know she felt insecure compared to Gina. She didn’t want to be that girl crying to her boyfriend that other girls looked better than her. She would just look like she was fishing for compliments.<br/>    “I guess it just feels kind of weird being in a bathing suit in front of everyone for the first time. Like, practically naked. But it’s stupid, I’m over it now I just felt weird for a minute.”<br/>   “Is that it?” Ricky asked softly, catching her eye.<br/>   Nini nodded.<br/>   “I think it’s a little weird for all of us. Except EJ, but he’s EJ. And you look amazing no matter what you wear. Or don’t wear.”<br/>   “Stop,” Nini laughed.<br/>   “I’m serious.” Ricky stood up from the chair. “You look beautiful.”<br/>   “Thank you.” She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Ricky deepened the kiss and slid his hands down her waist.<br/>   “Ricky!” She gasped and pulled back when she felt his hands on her butt. <br/>    He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I can’t help it. I like bathing suits.”<br/>    She laughed and grabbed his hand. As they walked down to the water she told herself to pretend to be confident. Fake it ‘til you make it.<br/>    “Hey, how did you know something was wrong?” Nini asked, suddenly realizing she had never told him something was bothering her.<br/>    “I can’t give away all my secrets.” Ricky squeezed her hand.<br/>    “Oh, come on. You know I’ll keep asking until you tell me.”<br/>    “Fine,” Ricky chuckled. “When you come to my side and put your arms around me like that it means something is wrong.”<br/>    “Huh. I never even noticed.”<br/>    “I know. Don’t stop doing it though. It can be like, our code.”<br/>    “I like that.” Nini agreed.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they got down to the water their instructor, Caleb, was bringing over the last 2 paddle boards.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2"><br/></span>    “Those ones are yours!” Big Red waved to Nini and Ricky.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caleb spent about 30 minutes going over safety and basic instructions. He told everyone to paddle out into the water while laying stomach down on their boards. He followed them out and taught them one by one how to stand up, balance, and use their paddles to steer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was standing up, but wobbling as the waves were getting stronger. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">EJ and Gina shot each other a look. Game on. They braced themselves as a big wave came towards them. Gina immediately toppled over when the current hit her. EJ cheered for himself, but fell over a few seconds later.  <br/></span>    “I win! I win!” EJ yelled when they both surfaced.<br/>    “Best two out of three!” Gina challenged after coughing up the salty water.<br/>    “No way. I won, I’m not taking anymore chances.”<br/>     Gina rolled her eyes.<br/>     EJ laughed as he slipped off of his board the second he stood up. Gina couldn’t help herself and laughed with him.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Meanwhile, Nini couldn’t stand for more than a few seconds, let alone paddle anywhere. She took a break, hanging on the side of her board from in the water. She could see Ricky shoot her a sympathetic look from the corner of her eye. She ignored it. She didn’t want anyone feeling sorry for her. She went paddle boarding last summer on vacation with her family and she did fine. She knew she was just over thinking it, and it didn’t help that Gina looked like she was an Olympic paddle boarder after three whole minutes of practicing.<br/></span>    Nini took a deep breath and told herself to get it together. She stood up on her paddle board and steadied her legs. Some gentle waves came towards her and she paddled into them, keeping her balance. When the waves paused, she realized she had been standing for at least a few minutes.<br/>    She heard Ricky, Big Red, and Ashlyn cheering for her.<br/>    “Yeah, Nini!” Big Red exchanged an air high-five with her.<br/>     Nini laughed as Big Red lost his balance and Ashlyn tried to stick out her arm to save him, but she ended up falling down with him.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“That’s my girl.” Ricky smiled at her, ignoring the splashing around him. <br/></span>     Nini started paddling towards him, but fell off of her board on the way there. She surfaced to see Ricky standing right in front of her, waiting.<br/>    “Thought I’d meet you halfway.” He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Nini wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. He caught her under her thighs and they started shamelessly making out. They were in the middle of the ocean surrounded by their friends, but they didn’t care.<br/>    EJ let out a whistle when he caught sight of them. Nini and Ricky pulled away and laughed. They could continue that kiss later.</p><p class="p2">    During lunch Gina practically ran over from the other side of the table and sat next to Ricky, shoving her phone in his face.           <br/>    “You have to see this.”<br/>     Ricky read the phone screen and burst into laughter. “No way.”<br/>    “What is it?” Nini asked. She didn’t like how close Gina was sitting to him.<br/>    “It’s just a meme about Black Mirror.” Gina responded, showing Ricky something else on her phone.<br/>    “What’s that?” Nini asked.<br/>    “Only one of the best shows of all time!” Gina looked shocked. “You haven’t shown her Black Mirror?”<br/>    “I didn’t think she would like it.” Ricky shrugged.<br/>   “I want to watch it.” Nini scooted her chair closer to Ricky. “If you like it I’ll like it.”<br/>   Ricky nodded. “We can start tonight.”<br/>   “Can I join?” Gina asked.<br/><span class="s2">    Nini suddenly got a horrible vision in her head. She imagined Ricky sitting in between her and Gina in </span> <span class="s3">their </span> <span class="s2">bed, Gina practically sitting on top of her boyfriend. She shuddered to herself.<br/></span>    “No!”<br/>    Gina was taken aback at the tone in her voice. “I, sorry-“<br/>    “I mean, not tonight. I actually have something planned for me and Ricky tonight.” Nini lied.<br/>    “Really?” Ricky’s eyes lit up.<br/>     Crap. “Yep.” She cleared her throat.<br/>    “Well you two have fun.” Gina smiled and grabbed her phone back from Ricky. Did her fingers touch his for a little too long?</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“What do you have planned for us?” Ricky asked.<br/></span>    “It’s a surprise,” Nini lied again. Now she would have to come up with something that didn’t look like she put it together at the last minute. The look on Ricky’s face when she said she had something planned for them was priceless. She couldn’t let him down.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">While everyone was eating dessert she saw Ricky smile at his phone at least 3 times. She didn’t want to be nosy, but she wanted to know what he was smiling at. She looked around the table at everyone talking and laughing amongst themselves. Except for Gina. She zeroed in on her, laughing and smiling at her phone. Nini’s stomach turned as she realized what was happening. Ricky and Gina were texting each other. They were sitting a few feet away, what couldn’t be said out loud?</span>    </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After lunch everyone went back to their rooms to change. They were spending the rest of the afternoon at the local outlet mall, followed by dinner at the resort, then they would relax in the lazy river.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nini was still annoyed that Gina and Ricky were texting back and forth. She kept trying to tell herself that they just had a common interest, and they were talking about it. But she also kept asking herself why they couldn’t have their conversation out loud. What if they always texted each other and Nini never noticed until now? </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Ricky started to pick up on her mood while they took an Uber to the outlet mall. The couple took the last row in the mini van with Big Red sitting to Ricky’s left.<br/></span>    “Baby?” Ricky asked, leaning close to her and keeping his voice low.<br/>   “Yeah.” Nini played with a loose thread on her shorts.<br/>   “What’s wrong? You’ve seemed upset all day.”<br/>   “Just tired. The ocean wears me out.” Nini lied. She was full of lies today, apparently.<br/>   “Are you sure you want to go shopping? We can go back to our room and nap.” Ricky suggested.<br/>   Nini shook her head.<br/>   Ricky opened his mouth to say something else but stopped. He placed his hand above her knee and squeezed gently, then turned around and started a conversation with Big Red.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nini heard Ricky’s phone go off twice during the car ride, but he didn’t check it. He had to be texting Gina since he wouldn’t look at his messages in front of Nini. Gina had been on her phone every few minutes also. She knew she had to say something to Ricky but it would have to wait. She didn’t want to make a scene in front of all of their friends. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">They all walked store to store together browsing and buying some clothes, shoes, bathing suits, and sunglasses.<br/></span>     Ricky picked up a short sleeve, collared shirt. “Should I get this? For our surprise tonight?”<br/>   “That’s a great shade of blue for you.” Gina said before Nini could get a word in.<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">          <br/></span>    “Thanks, G.” Ricky nodded towards her.<br/></span>    Nini balled her right hand into a fist to keep herself from saying something stupid.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">At the next store Gina tried on a pair of gold sunglasses with black lenses.<br/></span>    “Those are sick! You look awesome.” Ricky commented. “You should try those on, Nini.”         <br/>    “I’m good.” Nini tried not to snap.<br/>   Ricky bit his lip and looked at Nini. She turned away and avoided his glance for the rest of the mall trip. She could tell he was upset because she was avoiding him, but it was worse that he was texting and flirting with Gina like it was no big deal. Shouldn’t he feel bad about that?</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Everyone went back to their rooms to change for dinner.<br/></span>    Ricky slammed the door behind him. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”<br/>   Nini gave him a glare and stomped over to her closet. She ripped a dress down from the hanger.<br/>   “Stop acting like you don’t know.” She kicked her shoes off.<br/><span class="s2">    “I <em>don’t </em></span> <span class="s2">know. That’s why I’m asking you.” Ricky sat down on the bed, trying to make eye contact with Nini.<br/></span>    “I see what’s going on between you two.” Nini ripped her shirt off over her head.<br/>   “Whoa, Ni-“ Ricky turned away when he saw that she only had a bra underneath. Not that he didn’t want to look, but this wasn’t the right moment to see her naked for the first time.<br/>   “She’s been all over you since lunch! And who knows how long before that.” Nini unbuttoned her shorts and kicked them off.    <br/>   “Hold on-“<br/>   “She’s been texting you all day too! Your phone goes off every five freaking minutes.”<br/><em>    “Nini!”<br/></em><span class="s2">     Nini looked down and realized she was barely wearing anything. She looked back up and saw that Ricky was turned around. </span>She grabbed her dress and ran into the bathroom, pulling it over her head.<br/>    Ricky stood up when she came back into the room. “Nini, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He was trying not to sound frustrated.<br/><em>    ”Gina!” </em>Nini yelled, tears in her eyes. “She’s been flirting with you all day, you’ve been texting her all day-“<br/>   “What? Nini, no-“ Ricky took a step towards her.<br/>   “Whatever.” Nini stormed off in the other direction.<br/>   “Listen to me-“<br/>    Nini slammed the door in Ricky’s face. She needed to be by herself for a while. The next conversation she had with Ricky was probably going to be way worse than the one she just had. She walked down the hall and passed the girls’ room. From the looks of things, she was headed back there tonight. Gina could take her place and keep Ricky company for the rest of the trip. She shook her head to try to get rid of that thought.<br/>     Nini made it down to the beach after what she guessed to be ten minutes. She had left her phone in the room so she didn’t have to hear from Ricky. She stopped at a beach bar to get herself a lemonade. As she was waiting for her drink, something caught her eye. Gina and EJ were sitting in a patch of shade under a palm tree. They were sitting close and looked like they were in a deep conversation.<br/>     She was about to turn away when she saw them lean in and kiss. Her mouth fell open. Gina and EJ? That meant... oh no.<br/>   She took off towards her hotel room. What had she done? Gina and EJ were kissing. That meant Gina and Ricky probably hadn’t been flirting. Heavy on the probably. She let the insecurity of comparing herself to Gina take over and she ended up convincing herself that Gina and Ricky were into each other.<br/>   When Nini got to the room, she hesitated. She was going to have to apologize to Ricky for days to make up for her freak out over what turned out to be nothing. Would he want to listen to her apology? Would he even want to listen to anything she had to say?<br/>    She sat outside the door on a bench for what felt like an hour. Nini realized the longer she waited to talk to Ricky, the worse things would be. She swallowed her pride and knocked. She heard footsteps that paused for about a few seconds before Ricky opened the door. He looked terrible. His eyes were slightly red and swollen.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I saw Gina and EJ kissing.” Nini slowly entered the room.<br/></span>    “We all saw that coming. Except you, apparently.” Ricky didn’t looked shocked at all.<br/>    “Seriously?”<br/><span class="s2">    “They’ve been flirting since we got to Hawaii. <em>They’ve</em></span>  <span class="s2">been flirting.”<br/></span>    “I can... see that now.” Nini thought back to their paddle boarding competition.<br/>   “I’m going to take a walk.”<br/>   “Do you want me-“<br/>   “I just need a few minutes alone.” He held his hand up.<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">   <br/></span></span>    Nini tried to fight the tears welling in her eyes. She didn’t deserve to cry right now.  <br/>   <span class="s2">“Please don’t go.” Her voice cracked.<br/></span>    “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. Then we can talk.” Ricky slipped his on flip flops. He turned to see tears falling down her cheek. “Promise.”   <span class="s2">            <br/></span><span class="s2">    Ricky </span><span class="s2">was too good to be true. After  everything she just put him through, he wasn’t yelling at her or talking down to her. She could take a few lessons from him.<br/></span>   “Okay.” Nini smiled sadly. “I love you.”<br/>   “I love you, too.” Ricky locked eyes with her for a second, then disappeared from the room.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">As soon as the door closed, Nini burst into tears. She ruined their first day in Hawaii, and probably their relationship. She went into the bathroom to wash her face when she noticed a pamphlet on the bathroom sink. “Romance at The Four Seasons.” She scanned the cover and the bottom of the pamphlet had a phone number.<br/></span>    Nini left a note on the bed for Ricky that read “Go to the front desk. Tell them you’re Ricky from 235. Trust me.”<span class="s2"> </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nini went back and forth between smoothing her sundress and checking her phone. It had been ten minutes since Ricky should have been back at their room. He would be arriving any minute unless he took a longer walk, didn’t find the note, ignored the note-</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Nini?” Ricky poked his head in the curtain of the cabana. He had changed into jeans with the bottoms slightly rolled up, and a white t-shirt with three buttons at the top.<br/></span>    “Ricky! You’re here?” Nini stood up to greet him.<br/>   “Of course I’m here.” Ricky looked around the cabana. White curtains covered all four sides. There was a table in the middle filled with appetizers, seafood entrees, salad, and chocolate covered strawberries. “What is all of this?”<br/>   “I told you I had something planned for us tonight.” Nini forced a smile. That wasn’t a total lie, but he didn’t need to know that.<br/>   “Just for the two of us?”<br/>   “If that’s okay.” There’s only one bench. We have to share if you don’t mind.”<br/>   Ricky had a look of astonishment on his face as he joined Nini at the table.<br/>   They silently filled their plates up with food. <br/>    “Ricky?” Nini couldn’t stand things not being right between them any longer.<br/>   He turned to face her, giving her his full attention.<br/>   “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I ignored you at the mall and I was short with you. I’m sorry I assumed you were flirting with Gina. I thought she was flirting with you first and I thought you just, reciprocated, I guess. I don’t know why. I just felt so insecure.”<br/>   “That’s what this is about? You feel insecure?” Ricky asked.<br/>  “I guess. I-“ Nini sighed, not wanting to say what she was about to say- “I felt really insecure compared to Gina in a bathing suit. Then she was great at paddling boarding, and I wasn’t. I spent all morning comparing myself to her.”<br/>   Ricky nodded, waiting for her to continue.<br/>   “After that, you guys were laughing over stuff I didn’t understand and I got jealous. Then I saw you smiling at your phone every few minutes, and Gina was on her phone all day too. You didn’t check your phone when you were sitting next to me in the car so I figured you didn’t want me to see what was on there.”<br/>   “Why didn’t you ask me about it right away?” Ricky shifted in his seat.<br/>   “We were with all of our friends.”<br/>   “You could have pulled me aside.”<br/>   “I thought it would turn into a big fight, so...” Nini looked down at her plate.<br/>   “Do you really think after everything we’ve been through I would do anything to hurt you?” Ricky’s voice cracked.<br/>    “No, Ricky, I-“<br/>    Nini reached her hand towards him.<br/><span class="s2">    Ricky shifted to the side, clearly not wanting to be touched. “Did you really think I was flirting with </span> <span class="s3">Gina? </span> <span class="s2">Of all people?”<br/></span>    “I-I wasn’t. I wasn’t thinking.”<br/>    “You didn’t even give me a chance to explain. You just stormed out of the room.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Nini expected Ricky to be angry, but he sounded hurt more than anything. She wanted to reach over and hug him. It was her fault they were here in the first place, but she just wanted to fix it. She hated seeing Ricky hurt, especially since she was the one who hurt him.<br/></span>    “I know. That was wrong. The way I handled everything was wrong.”<br/>   “I’ve been texting my dad all day.” Ricky sighed. “He went on a date with Miss Jenn. He was telling me all about it.”<br/>    “Oh.” Nini kept her eyes down.<br/>    “Did I do something to make you not trust me?” Ricky asked with pain in his voice.<br/>    “No, Ricky. Not at all. You never have.”<br/>    “I just-I hate that you didn’t talk to me about how you were feeling right away. You let everything build up. And somehow created a whole situation that wasn’t even happening.”<br/>    “I don’t know why I didn’t come to you sooner. I shouldn’t have acted like that. That’s not me.”<br/>    “I know it’s not, Nins.” Ricky gently touched her hand with his finger tips.<br/>    “I’m afraid to lose you.” Nini’s lip quivered as she spoke.<br/>    “Hey, hey.” Ricky lifted her chin to get her eye level with him. “I’m not going anywhere.”<br/>    “Promise?” Nini took a shaky breath.<br/>     Ricky enveloped her in a hug. Nini hugged him back as tight as she could. Feeling his arms around her was such a relief.<br/>    “I promise.” His voice was muffled by her shoulder.<br/>    “Are we okay?” Nini asked as they pulled apart.<br/>    “As long as you promise to come to me the minute something is bothering you from now on. Whatever it’s about. No more assuming things.”<br/>    “I swear.” Nini nodded fiercely.<br/>     Ricky offered her a soft smile.<br/>    “I’m sorry, again. I don’t know how to make it up to you.”<br/>    “How about... a billion sorry’s?” Ricky smirked. The couple burst into laughter.<br/>    “Thank you for doing this.” Ricky gestured around them. “This is amazing.”<br/>    “It’s the least I could do.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">That night after Ricky and Nini took showersand changed into pajamas they were laying in bed watching some zombie movie that was on a free channel.<br/></span>    “Hey, Ricky?” Nini fiddled with a string on the comforter.<br/>    “Yeah?”<br/>    “When I accidentally, like, took my clothes off earlier...”<br/>     Ricky bit his lip to try to keep from laughing.<br/>    “Did you see anything?” Nini felt a hot blush radiating through her cheeks and she was sure Ricky noticed based off of the smile she saw through the corner of her eye.<br/>    “You caught me by surprise there.” Ricky coughed back a laugh. “I saw a black bra, then I turned around.”<br/>    “Hm.” Nini was still avoiding eye contact.<br/>    “It was a nice bra.”<br/>     Nini covered her face with her hands.<br/>     Ricky let out a laugh and threw his arm around her.<br/>   <br/>    The couple turned off the lights and decided to go to bed after the movie was over.<br/>    “Goodnight,” Nini whispered, sinking into her pillow.<br/>    “Goodnight,” Ricky whispered back. He heard her breathing get deeper after a few minutes, signaling that she was asleep.<br/>    “I love you, Nins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hawaii Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>HAWAII DAY 3<br/><br/></strong>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Ricky and Nini woke up early the next morning from the sunlight coming through their window. They decided to bring the rest of the group breakfast. Nini headed to the girls’ room, Ricky to the guys’.<br/></span>    After a few minutes of knocking, no one answered the door. Nini assumed she just missed them and they all went to breakfast together.<br/>    She met Ricky back at their bedroom door. “No luck either?” She asked.<br/>   “No one was there.”<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></span>    They heard laughter and turned to see a door two rooms down from them opening. Out came Gina and EJ.<br/>   Nini and Ricky exchanged curious glances.<br/>  “Hey, guys!” Nini waved.<br/>  “Oh!” Gina and EJ were caught by surprise.<br/>  “Hey?” EJ greeted them, but it sounded more like a question.<br/>   “What’s uh...” Ricky scratched his head. “Where is everyone?”<br/>    Gina and EJ looked at each other, unsure of  what to say. Then a door across the hall opened, and Ashlyn and Big Red came out.<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/>     N</span>ini’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. Ricky had the same shocked face. <br/></span>    Ashlyn noticed everyone was staring at them.<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>    </span>Big Red’s face turned big red. “Good morning, guys. I didn’t know everyone would be awake. Or standing right outside our door. Staring at us.”<br/></span>    “What happened last night?” Ricky asked.  <br/><span class="s2">No one said anything for a few seconds, they all looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak.</span><span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>   </span>“We brought you guys breakfast!” Nini tried to change the subject. Food always made people open up.<br/></span>   “You guys had your own room,” Ashlyn finally said. “So we asked EJ if we could have ours.”<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>   </span>“And we were alone in our old rooms, so we figured...” EJ shrugged.<br/></span>   “Did everyone have a good night?” Nini asked.<br/>    Everyone laughed and agreed that yes, they had a good night.<br/>   “Okay.” Ricky nodded. “Let’s eat.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“So what’s the plan today?” Nini asked as everyone was finishing their food.<br/></span>    “We’re doing a course today,” EJ answered. “First we bike, then we do a rope course, then hike up a volcano.”<br/>    “All in one day?” Big Red grimaced.<br/>    “It’s not a race. It’s just for fun.” EJ reassured him. “It’s supposed to be scenic.”<br/>    “Aww, that’s romantic.” Nini leaned onto Ricky’s shoulder.<br/>    “We have an Uber picking us up to take us there in an hour.” EJ took a swig of orange juice. “Wear something athletic.”<br/><br/></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Lets take the tandem bike!” Ashlyn squealed when she saw the blue, double bike sitting in the rack.<br/></span>     Big Red didn’t seem as excited. “I don’t know, I hear they’re pretty hard to ride.”<br/>    “We can make it work!”<br/>    “But then I can’t see your beautiful face for miles.”<br/>    “Smooth.” Ricky nudged Big Red.<br/>    “Oh man... fine.” Ashlyn pretended to pout.</p><p class="p2">    “My wheels are way bigger than yours,” EJ gestured towards Gina’s bike.<br/>   “The size of the wheel doesn’t make a difference! For the third time!” Gina threw up her arms in frustration.<br/>    “Oh, it matters,” EJ argued. “I’ll be at the finish line before you can even see it.”<br/>    “No finish line, remember?” An employee named Miranda looked at EJ. “Not a race, a leisurely bike ride.”<br/>    “You said there’s a sign that says “finish” at the end of the bike course.”<br/>     Miranda sighed. “Yes, but that’s doesn’t mean-“<br/>    “Last one there... loses!” EJ yelled, taking off on his bike.<br/>    “Is that all you can come up with?” Gina yelled back, quickly mounting her bike and speeding off.<br/>    The instructor blew her whistle. “Not a race!” She blew the whistle again. “Watch for other-“<br/>    “It’s not worth it.” Ricky shook his head. “They’re gone.”<br/>    Miranda lifted the whistle to her mouth again, then dropped it. “I don’t get paid enough for this. Whatever, have fun.” She waved at them and walked away.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Do you know how to ride a bike?” Ashlyn asked as she watched Big Red struggle to stay in a straight line.<br/></span>    “It’s been a few years.” Big Red muttered.<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">   <br/>    “</span>I’ll help you.” Ashlyn hopped off of her bike and put the kick stand up. She walked behind Big Red and put her hands on his, trying to keep him in a straight line. “This is kind of romantic.”</span>  <br/>    Big Red looked like he was feeling anything but romance. He shot Ricky a glance that said “help me.”<br/>    “We’ll catch up with you guys at the end.” Ricky waved in their direction. <br/><span class="s2"> <br/>    “That was awkward,” Nini said once they were a good distance away.</span> <br/>    “Dude looked like he needed some space.” Ricky agreed.<br/>    “Do you think he still likes Ashlyn?” Nini slowed down her pedaling to match Ricky’s pace.<br/>    “Oh yeah. He’s crazy about her. But this is his first relationship. He’s probably just a little overwhelmed.”<br/>    “He does seem like he gets overwhelmed easily.”<br/>     Ricky laughed. “That’s Big Red for you.”<br/>     Nini admired the cliff that dropped off into the beach to their right, and a cluster of hills and volcanoes to their left. “This is beautiful.”<br/>    “Not as beautiful as you.” Ricky smiled sincerely.<br/>    “Oh, stop.” Nini shook her head, trying to hide her smile.<br/><br/></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“So who won?” Ricky asked as they crossed the finish line that wasn’t a finish line. </span><span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>     </span>EJ rolled his eyes. “It was a tie.”<br/></span>     Gina smiled proudly. “A big fat tie. He’s just mad because his wheels are bigger and he thought that meant he automatically won.”<br/>    “Hey, a tie is great. Now you can relax on the hike. You can’t have a hiking competition.” Nini dismounted her bike.<br/>     Gina and EJ narrowed their eyes at each other.<br/>     “Yes we can.” Gina didn’t break eye contact. <br/>     “Nini, why?” Ricky threw his head back.<br/>     “I guess I didn’t think about the fact that they could-“ <br/>     “Run.” EJ and Gina said in unison.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Welcome to the ropes course!” A new instructor, Jay, met them at the bike rack. <br/></span>    “I guess our race will have to wait,” Gina nudged EJ’s side. He looked annoyed, and took a step away from her.<br/>   “We’re here! Wait! We’re here!” Ashlyn called, pedaling her bike up to the group. Big Red was close behind with a huge wound on the side of his neck.<br/>    “I got stung by the bee from hell.” Big Red threw his bike down.<br/>    “Aren’t you allergic?” Ricky asked, noting the swelling around the sting.<br/>   “I brought my epi-pen.”<br/>   “I saved him.” Ashlyn smiled. She held out her hand for Big Red to join her. He reluctantly slipped his hand into hers.<br/>    “What’s up? You good, man?” Ricky whispered to his friend.<br/>    “I’ll talk to you about it later.” Big Red whispered back, nodding his head towards Ashlyn.</p><p class="p2">    Jay set them up in their gear and explained how to hook their harness to the clip at the beginning of every new obstacle.<br/>     “Two can go at a time. You’ll be on the same obstacles, right next to each other.”<br/>    “We’ll go first!” Gina volunteered herself and EJ.</p><p class="p2">    “Count us down, Ricky!” EJ braced himself at the bottom of the rock wall.<br/>    “No, no counting down!” Jay shook her head.<br/>     Ricky held his fingers up when the instructor wasn’t looking and silently counted down for them.<br/>    Gina made it halfway up the rock wall, but slipped and found herself back at the bottom.<br/>    “Come on, babe. Keep up!” EJ teased her,  already nearing the top.<br/>     Gina got a running start and leaped onto the rock wall, determined not to fall again.<br/>    “Don’t! No running starts!” Jay waved her hands in an attempt to get Gina’s attention.<br/>    “They’re not going to listen.” Nini gave Jay a sympathetic glance.<br/>    “I can see that. I’m just going to pretend I’m not seeing any of this.” She looked down at her clipboard. “Just tell me when they’re done.”<br/>    “You’ll know when they’re done.” Nini said.<br/>     The instructor wrinkled her eyes brows.<br/>    “You’ll see.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I won! I WON!” Gina screamed fifteen minutes later.<br/></span><span class="s2">    “You stepped down literally </span><span class="s3">one </span><span class="s2">second before I  did! That barely counts!” EJ ripped off his helmet.<br/></span>    “I still won.” Gina did a celebration dance. </p><p class="p3"><br/>    “Ah. Now I see what you mean.” Jay nodded towards Nini. “Who’s next?”<br/>   “We’ll go.” Ashlyn volunteered. “We should try to hold hands through the whole course and see if we can get through it.<br/>   “No!” Big Red snapped. “No, no, no. I’ve been holding your hand since we got here. It needs to breathe. I don’t even remember what my own hand feels like!”<br/>    The group watched with wide eyes as Big Red lost his cool.<br/>   “I’m- I’m sorry. Um.” Ashlyn looked down at the floor. “I’m gonna use the bathroom.” She ran off in the other direction.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Nice.” EJ snorted.<br/></span>    “Shut up, dude.” Big Red shot back. “Your ego is shattered because your girlfriend is better at something than you.”<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>    “You’re scared of a little PDA-“<br/></span>    “Hey!” Ricky held a hand up to each of them.  “Don’t.”<br/>    “I’m gonna go talk to Ash.” Nini jogged towards the bathroom.<br/>     <br/>     She found Ashlyn drying her tears in the mirror.<br/>    “Hey.” Nini said softly. “Are you okay?” <br/>    “I’ve never heard him snap like that. Especially at me.” Ashlyn sniffled.<br/>     Nini remembered Ricky’s words from earlier and tried to say them in a gentle way. “You’re his first girlfriend. He’s new to all of this.”<br/>    “I’ve been smothering him.” Ashlyn wiped the runny mascara from under her eyes<br/>   “I haven’t seen any smothering.” Nini reassured her. “He’s just not used to affection.”   <br/>   “I should go talk to him.”<br/>   “Ricky and I can do the rope course so you two can have some privacy.”<br/>   “Thank you.” Ashlyn pulled Nini into a hug.                     <br/>   “You guys will be okay. Don’t worry.”  </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Ready, baby?” Ricky asked when Nini and Ashlyn got back. He gave her a quick side hug before they took their place in front of the rock wall. <br/></span>     “Good luck.” Nini waved to him. She crawled up the rocks with ease. When she reached the top she saw a series of stepping blocks elevated at least 30 feet in the air. They had to walk across the blocks to reach the next part of the course. She glanced over at Ricky and saw something change in his expression.<br/>    “Ricky?”<br/>     He looked over at her with a pale face.<br/>    “What’s wrong baby?” She asked, getting the urge to jump across and hug him.<br/>    “This is pretty high.” He ran his hands through his hair.<br/>    “Just look straight ahead. Don’t look down.” <span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">   <br/></span>    “I have to look down to make sure I don’t miss a step.” Ricky stared at the ground below them.<br/></span>     Bad advice. “Hey, look at me.”<br/>    “It’s hot out here.” Ricky wiped his forehead that was starting to collect sweat.<br/>    “You’re attached to a harness, it’s not possible to fall.” Nini reassured him, giving the rope connected to her harness a tug. Suddenly she got an idea. “Wait here.”<br/>    “I can’t really go anywhere.” Ricky laughed nervously. He saw Nini take off across the steps. “Wait!”<br/>    “Hold on! Stay there!” Nini called back to him. She made it to the end and unclipped her harness from the top rope. She stepped over to the end of Ricky’s line, connected herself again, and started walking towards him.<br/>     A smile spread across Ricky’s face when Nini came closer and closer.<br/>    “Hey, Nins.” He pulled her in for a hug when she was within reach.<br/>    “Follow me.” She grabbed Ricky’s hand and led him to the first step. They walked to the end together, Nini walking backwards, never taking her eyes off of Ricky.<br/>    “You did it!” Nini planted a kiss on his cheek when they made it to the end.<br/>    “Please tell me that’s the end of this thing.”<span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">        <br/></span>    “That was just the beginning. I think we can get down, though.”<br/></span>     Ricky eagerly agreed. “I didn’t even think I was afraid of heights. I’m fine with roller coasters.”<br/>    “Well, besides the fact that they make you throw up.” Nini joked.<br/>    “Yeah,” Ricky laughed. “I guess walking a thousand feet above the ground with only a harness holding you up is different.”<br/>    “It was like, thirty feet, but I’ll let you have that one.”<br/>     The two reached the ground and Ricky let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks for saving me.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss.<br/>    “Always.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Red and Ashlyn were waiting for everyone at the start of the hike. They were smiling, so they must have made things right. They didn’t notice Ricky and Nini walking over to them and they were caught up in conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Let’s just listen for a minute,” Ricky whispered, putting out a hand for Nini to stop walking.<br/></span>    “We can’t eavesdrop.” Nini protested.<br/>    “Shh.” Ricky put a finger to his lips.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Again, Ash, I’m really sorry.” Big Red shook his head. “I guess this whole thing just makes me nervous. I’ve never had a girlfriend.”<br/></span>    “I’ve never had a boyfriend,” Ashlyn added. “I guess that’s why I always want to hold your hand and stuff.”<br/>    “I love when you do. I just like it more when we aren’t around people. Can we just keep it more private, for now? At least until I get more comfortable? I mean we haven’t even kissed yet.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nini and Ricky looked at each other with shocked faces. They had been together for 6 months and they hadn’t kissed yet?</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Oh, hey guys!” Ashlyn called over to them.  <br/></span>    “Hey! Where’s Gina and EJ?” Nini asked.<br/>   “They’re in the bathroom. Not the same one though.” Big Red joked. “Well, actually, I don’t know that for sure.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Gina walked out of the door labeled “women,” and waved to the group. <br/></span>    “I think we’re good.” Nini assured Big Red.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Let’s do this thing!” EJ clapped his hands together. They were all lined up at the beginning of the hike. <br/></span>    “This is two miles, are you sure you’re up for this run? After the biking and rope course?” EJ challenged Gina.<br/>     She sighed. “EJ...”<br/>    “No!” Ashlyn stood between the two. “No one is running.”<br/>    “Chill-“<br/>    “No!” Ashlyn interrupted her cousin. “Enjoy something without having to win.”<br/>      EJ and Gina exchanged glances.<br/>     “You guys walk ahead of us and... talk. Or  something. Just nothing competitive.”<br/>      EJ started to roll his eyes, but stopped. “Fine.” He reached out his hand to Gina. She crossed her arms in response.<br/>     “I’ll walk with you. I’m not holding your hand.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">EJ and Gina started ahead of the group. After a few minutes of silence Gina decided to speak. <br/></span>    “The bike race was fun. The rope course race was fun too, until you lost.”<br/>    “I don’t like losing.” <br/>    “Obviously.” Gina muttered.<br/>    “Gina, I’m gonna be honest with you.” EJ took a deep breath. “You intimidate me.”<br/>    “I What?” Gina stopped walking.<br/>    “I mean, you’re good at everything. Until I met you I was the only person I knew who was good at everything.”<br/>    Gina bit her lip to keep a laugh from escaping. Classic EJ.<br/>    “I don’t want everything to be a competition between us.”<br/>    “Me either.” EJ reached out his hand again and Gina gladly took it. “But some things can be, right?”<br/>    “Of course. You’re my best competition.” Gina laughed.<br/>    “You’re my best friend.” EJ placed himself in front of Gina. He held the side of her cheek in one hand and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The group ate dinner at a buffet on the beach that night. Big Red brought back a sad plate of lettuce leaves and chicken. <br/></span>    “No dressing?” Ricky asked. <br/><span class="s2">     Big Red looked up from his plate with a death stare.<br/></span>     Ricky held his hands up in defense.<br/>   “They all had fruit in them,” Ashlyn whispered.<br/>     Ricky nodded and changed the subject.<br/>    “So who’s up for the hot tub after dinner?”<br/>    “Actually...” EJ looked around at everyone. “I have something else planned.”<br/>    The group exchanged nervous glances. A treadmill race in the gym? Swimming laps in an Olympic style pool?<br/>    “It’s not what you guys are thinking.” EJ caught onto their glances. “Trust me. We’ll go in the hot tub after though.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone piled into the Uber after dinner. The 15 minute car ride took them to a large open field. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“What is this?” Nini asked.<br/></span>    “You’ll see.” EJ jumped out of the car and everyone followed. “Turn around.”<br/>    They turned in the opposite direction and saw a huge flight of stairs that lead to a zip line.<br/>   “What?” Gina gasped. “This is insane!”<br/>   “Wait till we get to the top.” EJ wrapped his arm around Gina’s waist as they started the walk across the field to the stairs.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Are you okay with this?” Nini whispered to Ricky. <br/></span>    “Um,” Ricky hesitated, running his hands through his hair.<br/>     She reached for his free hand as they walked in sync. “You don’t have to do this. I can tell everyone I feel sick or something. We can leave.”<br/>    “No, it’s okay.” He put on a brave face. “I don’t want to miss out on this with you.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At the top of the platform they were overlooking the sun starting to set over the ocean. They couldn’t even see the end but the woman working the zip line said it ended right where the beach began. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Ricky chose a zip line all the way at the end. He didn’t want anyone to see him freak out.<br/></span>     The employee began helping everyone into their harness and hooking them to the rope.<br/>     Ricky wrapped his arms around Nini. “Don’t let go until you have to.” He whispered.<br/><span class="s2">    Nini felt his hands start to shake as the employee got closer to them.<br/></span>   “You don’t have to do this, baby.” Nini tried to pull back to look him in the eyes but he held on tighter. <br/>   “I’ll regret it if I don’t.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Ma’am, can I have you step into your harness?” Nini heard the footsteps behind her. <br/></span>    “Excuse me,” Ashlyn, standing next to Nini, grabbed the employee attention. “I don’t think my harness feels right. It’s a little loose. Will you re-do it for me?”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Loose?” Ricky’s voice was filled with panic.<br/></span>    “She’s just buying us time.” Nini reassured him. She made a mental note to thank Ashlyn for that later.<br/>    “Just look at the sunset the whole time. It’s gonna be beautiful.”<br/>   “Not as beautiful as you.” Ricky squeezed her tighter.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Nini heard Ashlyn finishing up behind her.</span>    “Look at me, baby.”<br/>    Ricky reluctantly pulled away and looked into Nini’s eyes. His face was full of panic.<br/>   “I’ll be right here the whole time.”<br/>    Ricky nodded.<br/>   “I love you. I’ll see you at the end.”<br/>   “I love you, Nini.” Ricky dipped down for a kiss.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Okay everyone,” the employee clapped her hands together. “On the count of three you’re going to step off the platform. One-“<br/></span>    “Wait!” Big Red yelled.<br/>    “Is something wrong?” She asked.<br/><span class="s2">    “Do we jump <em>on</em></span><span class="s2">three or <em>after</em> three?” </span>  <br/>     Everyone laughed, even Ricky.<br/>    “On three, I guess?”<br/>    “Thanks. It’s a long story.” Big Red explained.<br/>    “Right. Okay. One, two... three!”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The six friends stepped off of the platform and started soaring through the air. <br/></span>    Nini looked to her left and saw that Ricky had his eyes closed.<br/>    “Ricky!” She called out.<br/>    “Yeah!” He called back, eyes still squeezed shut.<br/>    “Open your eyes! Trust me.”<br/>     Ricky hesitated, then opened his eyes and saw the sun setting over a beautiful Hawaii ocean. His girlfriend to his right, flying through the air with him.<br/>    “This is amazing!” Ricky yelled. “I still feel kind of sick though!”<br/>    “You’re doing great!”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Everyone was still in disbelief by the time they reached the end of the zip line. Nini watched Ricky let out a long breath when his feet touched the ground. <br/></span>    “You did it!”<br/>    “I- wow. I can’t believe I did it.” Ricky unbuckled his helmet.<br/>    They slipped out of their harnesses and met for a hug even tighter than before.<br/>    “I’m proud of you,” Nini whispered into his neck.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The crew had plans to meet in the hot tub at 9 pm with smoothies and snacks to end the day. Nini pulled a white bikini out of her luggage. She hadn’t planned on wearing it, but she was feeling brave tonight. She changed in the bathroom while Ricky watched tv and texted his dad.<br/></span>    Nini pushed open the door and felt all her bravery from a few minutes ago fade away. Before she could turn around, Ricky caught sight of her and dropped his phone.<br/>   “Wow.” His jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor. “You-wow.”<br/>    Nini felt her cheeks get hot. “I’m changing out of this.”<br/>    “Leave it on,” Ricky said hastily, standing up from the bed. “It’s...wow. I mean you-“<br/>     Nini giggled nervously as Ricky moved in to kiss her.</p><p class="p2">    They got to the hot tub a little early, and caught Gina sitting on EJ’s lap in the middle of a make out sesh.<br/>    “Oh! Sorry!” Nini blurted out when she arrived at the hot tub.<br/>     Gina jumped off of EJ’s lap. “Hey! We were just-“<br/>    “We’re going to grab smoothies for everyone. Be right back.” Ricky grabbed Nini’s hand and led her away.<br/>    “I don’t know why I said anything,” Nini groaned. “I could have just walked away.”<br/>    “I’m sure they already forgot about it,” Ricky reassured her. He scanned the smoothie menu. “Do you guys have anything without fruit? Or dairy?”<br/>    “A smoothie... without fruit or dairy?” The employee working at the counter asked.<br/>    “Uh... yeah. My friend is allergic to um, basically everything. I don’t want him to feel left out while we all have smoothies, so...yeah.”<br/>     The employee smiled. “I think I can come up with something.” She disappeared behind the counter and brought back a pink smoothie. “Oat milk, dairy free yogurt, ice, and lots of berry flavored syrup. Not made with any real fruits or artificial dyes.”<br/>    They ordered drinks for everyone else and by the time they made it back to the hot tub, all four of their friends were waiting for them.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I can’t have that.” Big Red shook his head when Ricky tried to hand him a smoothie.<br/></span>    “You can have this one. No fruit, no dairy, no red dye.”<br/>   “Really?” Big Red’s eyes lit up. He took a sip of the drink and smiled. “Wow! It tastes so real.”</p><p class="p2">    “It’s already ten thirty,” Ricky showed Nini his phone screen a while later.<br/>   “We’re gonna go to bed,” Nini announced to the group. “See you tomorrow for breakfast?”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone agreed. Ricky held out a towel for Nini to step into. They had a 5:45 A.M. alarm to wake up to in the morning. They wanted to watch the sun rise on the beach in honor of their last full day at the resort.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Nini curled into Ricky’s side under the blankets after they took quick showers.<br/></span>    “I had fun today.” Nini placed her hand on his chest.<br/>    “Me too.” Ricky was already starting to drift off to sleep.<br/>    “I love you. Goodnight.”<br/>    “I love you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hawaii Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sad this is the last chapter but I had so much fun writing this!! Thank you guys for all the love. I have a new hsmtmts series I’m currently working on. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">HAWAII DAY 4 </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Beep! Beep! Beep!<br/></span>    Ricky groaned and shut off the alarm on his phone.<br/>   “We have to get up!” Nini sat up straight. “We’re gonna miss the sunrise.”<br/>   “Five more minutes,” Ricky grumbled.<br/>    Nini jumped out of bed and rushed around to brush her teeth, get dressed, and pack some towels and sunglasses in her beach bag.     <span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">       <br/></span>    She sat on the edge of Ricky’s side of the bed and started kissing his nose, cheeks, and jawline. A huge smile spread across his face and he opened his eyes.<br/></span>    “Good morning.” He pulled Nini down for a long kiss.<br/>    “Good morning.” She smiled, then her face got serious. “We need to leave.”<br/>    “Alright, alright.” Ricky surrendered. He got ready in five minutes and they were out the door. Everything was pitch black and empty.              They set up pillows and blankets near some palm trees. Ricky stretched out his arm for Nini to lay under.<br/>    “Where’s the sun?” He asked after a few minutes.<br/>    “I don’t know. My app said it would rise by 6:05.” Nini checked her phone and it was 6:08.<br/>    Ricky yawned and pulled her closer. “I don’t want to leave Hawaii.”<br/>    Nini didn’t respond, she had fallen asleep.  <br/>    Ricky decided to let her rest until the sun started to come up, then he would wake her up to watch.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Shoot.” Ricky muttered to himself. He woke up to a bright light in his face - the sun. His phone told him it was 7:30. They completely missed the sun rise. <br/></span>    “What?” Nini murmured. She opened one eye and saw that it was bright outside. “No!” She buried her face in his chest. “We missed it.”<br/>     “I’m sorry, baby.” Ricky brushed some hair out of her face. “I fell asleep after you did.”<br/>     “At least we saw the sun set yesterday.”<br/>     “This would have been nicer because I wouldn’t be hanging thousands of feet above the ground.” Ricky sat up and stretched his back and arms out.<br/>    “I guess we’ll just have to watch the boring sunrise in Utah.” Nini pouted. <br/>    “Or we can just plan another trip to Hawaii and watch it here.”<br/>    “Really?” Nini asked eagerly.<br/>    “Of course.” Ricky kissed her cheek. “Just the two of us.” </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">   After everyone ate breakfast together they went their separate ways. The girls were spending the morning in the spa while the guys took surfing lessons.   <br/></span></span>   “I’ll see you in a while for lunch.” Ashlyn gave Big Red’s hand a squeeze. “Be sage please.” <br/>    “Don’t fall off your surf board,” Gina teased EJ. <br/>     He leaned in for a hug. “Of course not. I’ll miss you.”<br/>    “Enjoy your spa day.” Ricky gave Nini a quick kiss. “See you later.”<br/>    “Wow. We’re all old married, apparently.” EJ gestured to all six of them saying goodbye’s to their boyfriends and girlfriends.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">After getting their nails done, the three girls were waiting to get massages when they heard voices coming from the waiting room. <br/></span>   “Dude, I don’t think surfing is our thing.”<br/>   “I mean, maybe it’s not your thing. I did  pretty well.”</p><p class="p3">   “Is that-“<br/>   “The guys?” Gina finished Nini’s sentence.    <br/>    They all turned the corner to see Ricky, EJ, and Big Red sitting in the waiting room.<br/>    “Hey?” Nini looked at them.<br/>    “Hey, babe.” Ricky smiled awkwardly. “We were just coming to check on you guys.”<br/>     “He’s lying,” Big Red stopped him. “EJ kept telling us how great the back massages here are so we’re coming to get some.”<br/>      The girls laughed.<br/>    “I love your honesty.” Ashlyn smiled at him.<br/>    “I love your smile.” Big Red blushed.<br/>    “Oh, boy.” EJ made a gagging motion. “But anyways, the guys told me they’d never gotten a professional massage. So I told them they had to get one here.”<br/>   “They can’t be better than the back massages Nini gives me.” Ricky blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth when he realized what he said. Nini’s face turned bright red.<br/>   “Oooh!” Everyone snickered.<br/>   “I’m sorry!“ Ricky tried not to laugh at Nini covering her face with her hands. “I’m sorry. It slipped out.” He wrapped her in a hug.<span class="s2">      <br/></span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">    After the group’s spa day was over, they spent some time on the beach before they had to get ready for their last dinner in Hawaii together. </span>The resort was having a huge cookout on the beach. Everyone decided to dress up a little and have a photo shoot before dinner.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Whoa!” Ashlyn’s eyes got wide at the plates of food Big Red brought back to the table. “You can’t eat any of that.” <br/></span>     Big Red let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ve been surrounded by the best looking food in the world for the past 4 days and I can’t take it anymore.”<br/>    “Okay, but-“ Ashlyn tried to keep her voice calm.<br/>    “Screw this. I’m eating it all.” Big Red shoveled in a huge bite of loaded macaroni and cheese.<br/>    “Don’t worry about him,” Ricky reassured Ashlyn. “He does this every year on his birthday and follows it up with like, half a sheet cake.”<br/>    “But-“ Ashlyn was flustered. “His allergies!”<br/>     Ricky pointed at his friend right on cue as Big Red pulled something out of his pocket.<br/>    “Epi-pen, baby.”<br/>     Ashlyn rubbed her temples. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.”<br/>    “The epi-pen usually works just fine.”<br/><span class="s2">    “</span><span class="s3">Usually?” </span><span class="s2">Ashlyn narrowed her eyes.<br/></span>    “Yeah, he might have to go to the hospital.”                            Ricky and Ashlyn watched Big Red push an empty plate to the side and start on his second.<br/>   “Yeah, actually I’d get ready to go in about 10 minutes.”<br/>   “Maybe you should stop.” Ashlyn cringed as her boyfriend practically inhaled pineapple and strawberry chunks.<br/>   “My throat is going to start closing up soon.” Big Red announced calmly. “I have time to eat one more thing.”<br/>   “No!” Ashlyn pushed her chair back. “We’re going to the hospital.”<br/><span class="s2">   “I’m calling the ambulance now.” Ricky had his phone up to his ear. He was as calm as Big Red.<br/></span>    “The best for last.” Big Red admired a piece of chocolate lava cake topped with ice cream.                  <br/>   “That is so much dairy.” Ashlyn shook her head.</p><p class="p3">    The ambulance arrived just as Big Red’s face started to turn red and his breathing became rapid.<br/>    “Are you sure you’re okay to go alone?” Nini asked Ashlyn as she climbed in the back of the ambulance.<br/>   “I’ll be fine. Thanks, Nini. I’ll call you guys with updates.”<br/>    Big Red gave his friends a big smile and double thumbs up as the paramedics shut the back door.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Well I think I’m done eating.” EJ pushed his plate away.<br/></span>    “Do you guys want to do something while we wait for them to come back?” Nini asked.      <span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span></span>    “I’m sure they want to be alone on their last night.” Ricky shot EJ a glance. “Right?”<br/>    “Right.” EJ caught on right away. “We’ll meet you guys for breakfast tomorrow at eight?”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Ricky and Nini went back to their room to change into something more casual.<br/></span>     “What should we do for our last night?” Nini asked as she came out of the bathroom after her shower.<br/>    “I have a few ideas.” Ricky smiled, holding Nini’s beach bag that he had packed full.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">By the time they got back to the beach, the sun was down and the moon was up. The sky was so clear that they saw hundreds, maybe thousands of stars. </span>They laid out a large blanket to sit on. </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Mr. and Mrs. Bowen?” A resort employee walked over to them with a rolling cart. Nini almost corrected him, but stopped. She could be Mrs. Bowen for the night.<br/></span>   The employee unloaded a box of tea candles and set them up around their blanket. Next, he set up a small table with chocolate fondue between them. <br/><span class="s2">    “Enjoy your night.” He smiled at the couple.<br/></span>“Oh, I almost forgot.” He handed Nini a rose before disappearing into the night. “From Mr. Bowen.”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” Nini was overwhelmed with emotion. Her eyes were quickly filling up with tears. “Ricky, I- I don’t know what to say.  I love you.”<br/></span>    Ricky moved next to her and wrapped her in a hug. “I love you more.”<br/>    Nini pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Everything about this moment was perfect. She didn’t want it to end. <br/>    “One more thing.” Ricky reached in his pocket and pulled out a rose gold ring. “It’s a promise ring.”<br/>     The tears couldn’t be stopped now. They started rolling down her cheeks faster than she could wipe them away. “Wow.” She whispered in disbelief. “It’s so beautiful.”<br/>    “Not as beautiful as you.” Ricky smiled. He slid the ring on her left ring finger. “Until I can put a different kind of ring on there.”<br/>    “I’m just-I don’t even know what to say. This is the best night of my life.”<br/>    “Nini.” He had a serious look on his face while he locked eyes with her.<br/>    “Yes?”<br/>    “I think I kinda... you know.” He cracked a smile. Nini threw her head back and laughed.</p><p class="p2">    Ricky and Nini went for a moonlight swim in the ocean after they finished their dessert. Ricky submerged himself for as long as he could in the pitch black water so he could pop out and scare Nini. It was funny to him until she went under water too, and he jumped out expecting to scare his girlfriend, but she was nowhere in sight.</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Nini?” Ricky’s voice filled with worry after a few seconds. “Nini?!”<br/></span>     She jumped out of the water and screamed. Ricky jumped, falling backwards into the waves.<br/>    “Ha! I got you!” Nini jumped into Ricky’s arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.<br/>    “You scared the hell out of me.” Ricky squeezed her tight.<br/>    “I’ve been trying to scare you for years. That’s  the first time it’s ever worked.”</p><p class="p2">    The couple fell asleep in their bed late that night, Ricky’s head resting on Nini’s shoulder.<br/>    Around 3 am, Ricky startled awake. “Big Red!”<br/>    “Shoot!” Nini jumped up and reached around for her phone.<br/>    “Ashlyn? Ashlyn?”<br/>    She picked up on the first ring. “We’re fine. We made it back to our room. He’s sleeping.” Ashlyn sounded calm.<br/>     Ricky and Nini breathed a sigh of relief.<br/>    “Do you guys need anything?” Nini asked.<br/>    “We’re okay, thanks though. I’m going to stay up to make sure he’s okay.”<br/>    “Is the Cpap machine keeping you up?” Ricky asked.<br/>    “I haven’t slept since we got here. I can’t even tell you how many coffees I’ve had.”<br/>    “Oh boy.” Ricky shook his head. “I feel your pain.”<br/>    “It’s worth it though.” Ashlyn sounded like she was smiling. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.”<br/>   “Goodnight.” Nini hung up the phone.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ricky and Nini settled back into bed and fell asleep within minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The next morning the group ate breakfast together for the last time on their trip, and flew home to Utah. </span>On the airplane, Nini fell asleep with her head on Ricky’s lap.<br/>    “Ricky?” Her speech was slurred, eyes still closed.<br/>    “Go to sleep, baby.” Ricky stroked her hair.<br/>    “I am asleep.” Nini replied.<br/>     Ricky tried not to laugh and wake her up.   “Okay. I love you.”<br/>    Nini’s voice was barely a whisper. “I’m going to marry you.”<br/>    A year ago, that would have scared the hell out of Ricky to hear. Now, it made him happy because he had been thinking the exact same thing.<br/>    “I’m going to marry you too, Nini.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>